Lander and Associates
Lander and Associates were corporate offices located in San Francisco, California. Jenny Bennett After the successful vanquish of the Upper-Level Demon and banishing of the Nexus, the Charmed Ones were believed to be dead by both the real world and the Underworld. Pleased that they would now get to have the normal lives they wanted, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Leo Wyatt took on new identities, changing their names and appearances; however, they choose to remain in Halliwell Manor. The sisters took on the identities of the cousins of the Halliwells. Piper took on the alias of Jenny Bennett and unknowingly she glamoured into an alleged murderer wanted by the police for the killing of her boyfriend; her name was Maya Holmes. Unbeknownst to Piper at the time, with the new identity, she applied for a job at Lander and Associates corporate offices. Piper was hesitant to do so at the time, but with the encouragement of her husband Leo, she decided to go for the interview. The man who would interview Jenny was Harper Jennings, a friend of the Charmed Ones' father Victor Bennett. At the interview Jenny tells Harper that she is Piper's cousin and that she stepped in to take care of the kids; Harper responded that it was very noble of her to do so. Harper continued to tell Jenny that her resume is very impressive and anyone who Victor vouches for is fine by him, but it was just that he didn't get the impression that she really wanted to be there. Jenny told Harper that that is somewhat true but she really didn't know what she is doing with her life and that the tragedy of losing her cousins really forced her to open her eyes and see how far off track her life really got. She told Harper it seemed like one big battle after another. Harper thought she was only referring to the metaphorical battles we face each day, not knowing that she actually meant all the demons she faced as a Charmed One. Jenny then told Harper that her point is that she was there because she wants to find herself again and dedicate part of her life to a new purpose. She continued telling him that she works very hard, and is very good with people. Harper interrupted, telling her that she does not have to try to sell herself to him and that her credentials speak for themselves. He proceeded telling her that she is honest, straightforward - very important traits for a high-level exec. Piper as Jenny was surprised by this asking "high-level exec?". Harper then said based on everything that is where he would place her. Harper then pulled out a digital camera, told Jenny to smile and took her picture. The picture appeared on his computer screen and he told Jenny to give him a couple of days, after which he pressed the send button and the information and picture of Jenny was sent over the internet to BSI - Background Security, INC". At ''BSI, Piper's new alias appeared on the computer screen, a man ran a background check and the computer did a search. A picture of a woman named Maya Holmes appeared on screen with a prison sign. The man then picked up the phone. A little while later, while having lunch with Phoebe and Paige, cops showed up telling Piper to put up her hands. Piper's Arrest After Piper was arrested, she learned the truth about Maya Holmes, that she was being framed by a successful businessman named Walter Nance. Piper and her sisters found the real Maya and with the help of Billie Jenkins tricked Walter into confessing he killed the man allowing Maya to remain a free woman. Appearances Lander and Associates appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series: ;Season 8 :Run, Piper, Run Category:Charmed Universe Category:Locations Category:Season 8